M1151
The M1151 or Humvee is a ground vehicle featured in Homefront. Description The M1151 is a version of the HMMWV or Humvee, with the primary upgrade being an armored turret on its roof. Its primary role is that of a light transport and anti-aircraft vehicle. Most often, it carries a squad of troops into battle, and provides them with fire support. It can be used to shoot down enemy aircraft, as the machine gun has a quick swivel time, is reasonably accurate, and does a fairly good amount of damage for its size. Weapons and Armor The M1151's only weapons compliment consists of a tri-barrel machine gun, which is extremely sensitive to the movements of the vehicle. However, its excellent speed and maneuverability make it an effective platform against infantry and light armor. It only has very light armor and only one or two RPG rounds will destroy it. As with other light vehicles, it is much faster than its more sturdy counterparts. This means it can attempt to avoid getting hit, although it won't survive much if it is. Campaign They are used often by the KPA and Korean MP's in defensive and offensive roles. One can be seen driving on the road outside of Robert Jacob's home when Colonel Jeong is knocking on the door, but before his troops smash it down and arrest Jacobs. Another is found inside a garage near the Montrose Wall during the Resistance assault on the Wall. It was taken by the Resistance and used to punch through the remaining KPA guarding the wall. The wall had a large hole blown in it by the Goliath, and they drove through it in order to escape to the Survivalist camp. This M1151 is unique, as part of it has American coloration and markings and the other half has Korean coloration and markings. It can be inferred that this particular Humvee was confiscated from a US military base and was in the process of being converted for Korean military use. The KPA forces stationed on the Golden Gate Bridge have a number of them that were used to defend the bridge against the attacking United States Armed Forces. The American Resistance members captured one of the defenders' Humvees and used it to destroy a Korean Goliath. Multiplayer The Humvee is available to either faction in multiplayer for 400 Battle Points. It can hold two players, a driver and a gunner. The faction owning the Humvee can be identified by the different colorations and markings on the vehicle. The American Humvees have a sandy desert camouflage pattern, are slightly worn and are covered in survival supplies. Korean Humvees have a dark green camouflage and bear the red Korean star on the sides of the squared trunk. Also, the Humvees used by the Americans have a back that angles downwards, and have an engine snorkle while KPA Humvees have a rectangular back and no engine snorkle. Novel The Humvee was featured numerously in Homefront: The Voice of Freedom. When Ben Walker meets the California National Guardsmen, they have three Humvees. After a battle with a KPA convoy, they retake two of them. During Walker's absence, they lost two of them. During Ben Walker's crossing of the Mississippi River, Salmusa uses two Humvees to pursue. One of them crashed due to the driver becoming incapacitated due to the radiation. The one driven by Salmusa was destroyed by Ben Walker planting C4 on the Old Chain of Rocks Bridge. It became Salmusa's radioactive grave. Strategies *In multiplayer, Humvee drivers tend to attack without a gunner, switching to gunner position themselves whenever confronted by enemies. Since the gunner's head pokes out of the top slightly, it is possible to disable the Humvee by hitting him with a sniper rifle. It is not uncommon for skilled players to hijack Humvees this way. *It is advised that the vehicle ability 'Ejection Seat' be used while using the Humvee as they are often quickly destroyed by enemy RPG's. This ability places, or ejects, the player next to where the vehicle was after it's destroyed, the same way a player would get out of a functional Humvee. * When going at high speeds, the gun will jerk around significantly, making it highly inaccurate. *It can be disabled by shooting the driver through the windshield, and the gunner can be shot from behind easily hit through openings in the armor, since the back and top aren't armored. There is another open slit just above the front of the gun, which gives the gunner an easier view. * It can get stuck in narrow and steep spots, creating an easy target for enemy RPG's. * It is easy to run players over with this vehicle, since its speed easily overpowers the sprint speed of infantry. Gallery M1151 USA.png|American M1151 M1151 KPA.png|Korean M1151 hummve.png|A U.S. soldier on the gun turret of the M1151. Trivia *In real life the Humvee can accept a wide-range of weapon systems including Automated Gatling Guns (Miniguns), Rocket Launchers, Anti-Aircraft Systems, and experimental laser systems. *The Humvees used by the KPA are likely a combination of confiscated vehicles from captured American forces and Chinese models such as the Dong Feng EQ-2050 or the SAC SFQ2040 since they had already purchased military equipment (such as T-99 tanks, T3AK rifles and Z-10 attack helicopters) from the Chinese, who always were allies of North Korea. Knowing the tensions that existed between the US and the GKR before the war, it is unlikly that the American government would have agreed to supply the KPA with American military equipment of any kind (it is also interesting to note that the Humvee isn't in use, at all, by the South Korean military). *The Humvee has been in service with the United States since 1984, seeing combat in the invasion of Panama, Gulf War, Iraq War, and the War in Afghanistan. It is also used extensively by more than 60 countries around the world. *The American Humvees have several supply canisters attached to its back. This likely due to American forces being forced to always be on the move, in order to evade and engage the KPA. *In the campaign, the player controls the minigun from a first-person view. However, in multiplayer, the gunner controls the minigun from a 3rd Person view. This also applies to the AH-700 Scout. (Console only). Category:Homefront vehicles Category:Light armored vehicles Category:U.S. Military